


Under the Chestnut tree, I Sold You and You Sold Me

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of characters death, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean's forgiveness isn't easy to receive





	Under the Chestnut tree, I Sold You and You Sold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @flochforster on Instagram

Jean was leading Floch to his prison cell, his hand like a pincer around the blonde’s elbow, hurting almost as much as his stare.   
He knew Jean wouldn’t have approved his behaviour, but this was definitely too much.  
“Jean, I…”  
“It’s Captain Kirstein for you from now on”  
“What…This is absolute crap!”  
The only reaction he got was an even tighter hold on his elbow, than nothing more until they reached his cell. Jean sent him to collaps against the hard wall, and before he could even think, he fisted his fifsts in Floch’s shirt, raising him from the ground and making him hit the wall again.   
Floch had always experienced Jean as a friend and lover, but seeing him there, in all his authority and rage, he was afraid. He couldn’t even imagne the terror of his enemies when they saw such a destructive power in those two eyes.   
Then, Jean let him go, and started to walk the cell back and forth, breathing hard  
“I can’t believe that of all people, to betray us, to betray ME, it was you”  
“Jean, listen, I don’t see how you can be mad at me! I did what you and the others did, what Hanje did…”  
“Commander Zoe for you”  
“…whatever, what they did back then!”  
“Those were orders. It was a strategy made up by Commander Erwin, Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanje, there was nothing personal behind it, just a way to lead Queen Historia to the position she’s in now”  
“But if Eren was free, he could…”  
“You don’t understand. Do you know how many people live inside of Eren right now? Uh? Is there any of you idiots that know what would happen if Eren was free and lost his mind like it used to happen when he first started to shift? He tried to kill Mikasa once. Not me, not Connie, MIKASA. His family, you got this? You got that when you have an order you must follow it? You got that you’re risking your life?!”  
Floch was speechless. He imagined Jean, his friend and companion to be mad at him, not his superior. This was not what he had prepared for  
“Jean, look, maybe I didn’t think properly about what I was doing, but when I saw him treated him like a criminal…”  
“That’s what he is”  
“What?!”  
“Floch, he had orders. And he completely ignored them, dragging us on an open battle that we weren’t ready to fight”  
“But we won, we…”  
“We WON?! The entire world wants our heads on silver plates and you say that we won? What the hell is wrong with you?! We lost men, we lost Sasha!”  
“Jean, don’t act like I didn’t care about Sasha, I was there too during the Battle of Shiganshina, I…”  
Jean let out an histerycal and maniacworthy laugh “Shiganshina?! Floch, Shiganshina was nothing! You didn’t live it when Eren shifted for the first time, when we first saw the titans, when we found out about Annie, and about Reiner and Bertholdt, you weren’t there when we didn’t even know if we could trust ourselves, much less the guy who slept next to us…Shiganshina was nothing”  
Floch never heard Jean’s voice so broken, so lost in memories, so…hurt. When he started to talk again, he felt like a lost child  
“The Survey Corps is an only living being. Everyone of us is an organ. Hanje and Armin are the brain, I’m the nervous system, Captain Levi and Mikasa are the arms, Connie and Sasha were the eyes. Now we’re blind. Completely blind”  
“What about me..?”  
“Floch, you’ve always be the heart, since you joined, together with Eren. But now, our heart just abandoned us. We can live without it, but can you?”  
With that, he was going away, when Floch stopped him  
“You act like a superior”  
“That’s what I am”  
“You act like you’re only a superior to me. The Army gave you the idea of being strong, of being a person who knows what they want from their life, but you know nothing about real life, you…” The air left Floch’s lungs when he hit the wal behind him once again, harder than the first time, Jean was glaring at him with furious eyes   
“I joined the Survey Corps because I wanted to avenge someone, not because I wanted to suck on some shifter’s dick, Floch. The only thing that kept me going on is a pile of ashes that doesn’t even exist anymore. I sold my humanity away long ago, my heart sank deep and my sould got lost way before we met. If you think that I’ll go easy on you or that I’ll show you mercy just because we had some kind of bond, forget it. I’m your worst nightmare, Floch. Betraying the army you’ve pledged your carreer, betraying me, you’ve pledge your life. So, watch your mouth, and sleep with an eye opem Forster. Hunting season is open for me.”  
Floch was really afraid now, one thing was getting kicked out of the army, another was having the god that’s Jean Kirstein wanting him dead.   
“Jean…”  
“What”  
“This…what does this mean for us?”  
Jean took his time to answer, but when he did, there was no esitation in his voice  
“There’s no -us-, Floch. The -us- I’m a part of is currently splitted, a part of it is crying on a grave, another is talking to a crystal and another is crying his twin of different blood’s death. That’s it”  
Jean walked away, without giving Floch another look, leaving him alone with his misery and guilt. Nobody said it was going to be easy, but he wasn’t ready.   
“Eren, I only hope this was worth it…”  
From the cell next to his, Eren sighed, feeling on his shoulders the responsability of what just happened “Me too, Floch…”


End file.
